Short Chaptered Story
by donalddeutsch
Summary: This is exactly what it means. This will be a story with chapters that are what I can write in an hour or less. It is a HHr 7th year fic. Please read and review.


**Short Chaptered Story**

Chapter One: Prologue

A/N: A note on the title. Since I can't think of another story title, this one means exactly what it says. Each chapter will be the length it takes me to write the chapter in one hour. This first one started at 12:45 am on Friday May 19th, 2007. Thank you and please review.

I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the things you recognize here.

Harry Potter was sitting in his room at #12 Grimmauld Place looking over the letter he had just received from the school. It was the summer before his final year at Hogwart's, and he had just been made Head Boy. He knew that he was going to get this, for the headmaster told him so after he defeated Voldemort a couple of weeks ago. He smiled to himself, wondering what Hermione was going to say when she found out that he had been made the Head Boy to her Head Girl. He also knew that Ron was the Quidditch Captain, and that he would be busy with his girlfriend Luna Lovegood for the rest of the summer. He and Hermione were going to be heading off to the Carribean with her parents in a couple of days, and spending one last summer with them before they headed to their final year before moving on.

Harry had already been scouted for a couple of Professional Quidditch teams for when he graduated, and was deciding between the Puddlemore team, and the Chudley Cannons. He was given til Christmas to make his decision, and was leaning more towards Puddlemore over the Cannons, but still had a bit of loyalty to his best mates Ron's team Chuddley Cannons, so that's why he was even still thinking about their offer. He put down his letter and smiled. He got up to take a quick shower before heading down to breakfast.

When he got done with his shower and getting dressed, he met up with Hermione on the way downstairs, and gave her a quick good morning kiss. "Morning Mione, did you sleep well?" He smiled at his girlfriend and took her hand as they walked downstairs.

"Yes Harry, I slept well actually, and yourself?" She was in a happy mood that day, for she had just gotten her letter from Hogwarts also. "So did you get the Head Boy position, like you said you were?"

"Yes I did, and I noticed that you got Head Girl, of course. Like that was any surprise to anyone else. So what are we doing today?"

"I thought that we would go down to Diagon Alley and get our supplies for the year, so that we won't be in a hurry when we get back from our vacation. Maybe get some lunch, see if Ron and Luna and Ginny and Draco were interested in joining us." She smiled at the thought about her other friend Draco Malfoy and how much he had changed since he started dating Ginny Weasley. Of course there were a few choice words between Draco and the Weasley boys, but they were shot down quickly by Ginny when she threatened them with her Bat Bogey Hex.

It seems that Draco had been working for both Dumbledore and Snape to spy on his father, and the other Death Eaters. He never took the mark, and was only in Slytherin because he was a spy. He had turned out to be quite a nice guy, and Harry readily took his hand in friendship when he found out about it at the beginning of last year. They had to go and get him and his mother away from the sadistic Senior Malfoy, at the insistance of both Ginny and Dumbledore. They were able to get them out quickly, and with a little bit of help from the House Elves. It seems that they had all been bonded to Narcissa and Draco, but not Lucius, so they helped out with eager hearts to save their master and mistress. They have been living at Grimmauld place ever since, and Narcissa, or Cissy as she liked to be called now, was dating Remus Lupin. It looked like Draco was going to become a Lupin within the year, considering how close he and Cissy were now. Cissy wasn't a Slytherin after all, and was actually sorted into Ravenclaw, and just had been used through imperious and potionx to marry Lucius. Once that was taken care of, she left him quickly, and they had helped take him out with Voldemort rather nastily.

"Sounds like a plan love, shall we see if our erstwhile companions are down eating breakfast now?"

They walked in relative silence down to the kitchens and to the dining area where they all took meals. When they walked in, they got a big cheer congratulating them on their achievements on becoming Head Boy and Girl. After hugs all around, they sat down to a raucus breakfast, and talk all around broke out on what they were going to be doing that day. The three couples agreed to go to Diagon Alley and then to lunch afterwords. They also had other things that they wanted to do after shopping and lunch, so they decided to leave right after breakfast.

They excused themselves after thanking Molly for the delicious meal, and made their way up to their rooms to get ready for the day. They met up an hour later in the library with their lists, and what they were deciding to get that day. They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, considering that two of them weren't old enough to Aparate yet, but they were working on getting their licenses early, and were going to be getting approval or not while Hermione and Harry were in the Carribean. As they came through the fire at the LC, they said their hellos to Tom, and asked for a table in a couple hours time for lunch. When he waved saying that he would have one ready for them, they went out the back, and after tapping the bricks, were through and into the alley proper.

They went to Gringotts first to get money, and to make sure that everything was going to be ok. They then went to get their supplies, and stuff, before heading to WWW and the twins to say hello and to stock up on pranking supplies for the upcoming year. They were all smiles as they left there, and went over to the Ice Cream shop, and got Ice Cream sundaes before lunch, and went and had their lunches at the LC. They were a happy bunch when they went their separate ways an hour later, and the boys kissed their girlfriends good bye, and went their own way to do some shopping, saying that they had some things to get that were going to be surprises. The girls had their suspicions, but didn't voice them, just telling the boys to be careful, and not to spend to much money. The girls decided to go and have a girls day at the local magical beauty salon that just opened up, while the boys went off and did their own shopping.

The boys immediately went to the local jewellry shop to get some rings and stuff for their girls. They got engagement rings and some pretty baubles for them. They were the best that they could find, for they were young and rich. They then decided to go check out the QQS shop and see what was new in brooms. They oohed and awwed over the newest design of broom, and decided that they would make a down payment on one each, for they weren't out yet. They then went to the MM to get owl treats and see if there was anything special in there that they were wanting to get. Harry got a Phoenix Egg that hadn't hatched yet, but was calling to him it seemed. Draco and Ron both got a couple of Kneazle kittens, and also one each for their girlfriends, and Harry got one for Hermione also, since Crookshanks had died saving his mistress in the final battle.

The girls were having their fun at the spa, and getting pampered and preened. They were discussing the boys, and what they thought that they were doing. "I bet that their in the jewellry shop looking at rings and the such for us, supposedly as a surprie." Hermione spoke up thinking that that's what they were doing exactly.

Luna and Ginny nodded with her and just shrugged. "If they are, we are going to act surprised, right girls?" Ginny being the most astute in this type of thing said with a airy voice.

"Of course Ginny, how else would we be." Both Hermione and Luna spouted out as they were getting their hair done.

They were having a good old time, wondering what they were going to do for the rest of the day. They decided that they were going to go find their men, and have them take them out to one of the finest Wizadring restaraunts out there, to show off their new styles. They also decided that if they were going to do that, they needed new outfits for the night, and went shopping afterwords, also getting suite for their men.

After their days of shopping and primping, they met up at Grimmauls place, and after putting their shopping away, and cooing over their new pets, they all changed and got ready for the night. They had a great time and were dancing til the wee hours of the morning, eventually hitting the sack at 3 am and getting a nice nights sleep, sleeping in til noon the next day.

A/N: Ok so it seems that it will only be as much as I can do until I'm tired or run out of ideas in a hour or less. I have finished this chapter at 1:25 am on Friday May 19th, 2007. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Oh and yes it is meant to be random and silly. This will be R/LL, D/G, and H/HR if you hadn't figured it out yet, and yes Voldemort is dead.


End file.
